1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a paint stripping attachment apparatus, and more particularly to such attachment apparatuses that connecte to the working end of rotating string grass trimming tools, adapting the prime mover of the grass trimming tool to rotate a paint stripping head.
2. Prior Art Statement
Rotating heads having wire bristles, have been used to remove paint, rust and other unwanted materials from surfaces for decades. The working head is usually connected to an electric drill or other power tool that provides the rotational energy to spin the working head. Once rotating, the working head is brought into contact with a surface, the spinning bristles of the working head contact the desired surface removing any foreign material that may be present. In most all existing prior art, the prime mover used to rotate the working head is an electric motor dedicated to an existing power tool, such as a drill or a grinding machine. These machines have limited power and attachment means. Therefore the wire bristle working head, attached to such machines, is usually small and has a narrow working area, and can be safely rotated at the limited speeds.
Regardless of the disadvantages of size, traditional wire bristle working heads are highly limited in their applications and effectiveness. Traditional wire bristle working heads are attached to existing power tools, these tools may be heavy, difficult to maneuver, and often require a user to hold the tool over his head or to bend over to hold the tool close to the floor. The accumulation of all these limitations result in a product that is dangerous, inefficient and ineffective.
The present invention addresses the inherent problems of traditional wire bristle working heads in a unique and novel manner. The present invention is so formed so that it can be easily adapted to an existing rotating string grass trimming tool. Such tools are common to many households and are driven either by a high powered electric motor or a small internal combustion engine. The present invention is formed with an adaptive means so that the present invention can replace the existing end effector on the grass trimming tool. Once connected the present invention is rotated with all the speed and power of the existing prime mover. This available power is far greater than that of ordinary hand-held electric power tools and allows the present invention paint stripper to be larger and more effective than previously possible.
The present invention is made of a plurality of flexible bristles made of wire, string or similar flexible material. As the plurality of flexible bristles are rotated, the centrifugal force of the rotation keeps the bristles standing erect. The bristles are brought into contact with a surface where the bristles displace any foreign material. The damage caused by the rotating bristles on the contact surface is minimized because the bristles are flexible and easily deform to the contours of the contacted surface. Yet the effectiveness of the present invention is superior to stiff bristles because the present invention bristles exist on a larger work surface and rotate at greater speeds.
Thus, although prior art does exist that has paint stripping devices comprised of wire bristles that are driven by the prime movers of power tools, prior art neither teaches nor suggests a paint stripping device that adapts to an existing string rotating grass trimming tool, using this tool's prime mover to provide the needed rotation. Prior art also fails to teach or suggest a paint stripping working head that holds replaceable flexible bristles in the manner shown by the present invention.